Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Web-enabled applications continue to grow in popularity. Some web applications may take advantage of application caches that store generated data, frequently accessed data, and/or reusable elements relatively close to end users, thereby reducing latency and accelerate application performance. Such caching may be implemented at a number of different levels. For example, content delivery networks (CDNs) are geographically distributed networks that may store static content close to end users. In some situations, application accelerators may improve web application or network performance by caching web application data at end user devices, for example on mobile devices such as laptops or smartphones.